Currently in a process for producing umbrella, it needs to fix the umbrella cloth on the umbrella frame, the existing umbrella is manufactured by manually sewing the umbrella cloth to the umbrella frame, or by connecting the umbrella frame to connectors fixed at the inner side of the umbrella cloth, as the sewing operation and the connecting operation are both operated at the inner side of the umbrella cloth, it needs to be aligned and operated manually, which is time consuming and laborious, and cannot be automatically produced by mechanical equipments, thus resulting a very low production efficiency of the umbrella.